dmmdfandomcom-20200222-history
Trip
Trip (トリップ Torippu) is one of the supporting characters in DRAMAtical Murder. Appearance Trip is more built than Virus; more muscular and slightly taller. Trip's original hair color was a dark red, but he dyed it blond to match Virus. His eyes are bright blue and he wears a pair of earrings that match the ones Virus wears. His clothing consist of a plaid vest and pants with a white collared shirt underneath, a black tie, a white belt, black suspenders and white boots. In Re:connect, Trip's appearance is a thick navy hoodie with studs on it. He wears an over-sized pink and purple gradient vest. The right side of the vest is severely tattered and decorated by several pins on the left side (including a giant eyeball with pigtails). His hair is not spiked up as much as in his original appearance. Personality On the outside, Trip looks like a calm and relaxed person, but in reality he behaves like a spoiled child and is violent towards Aoba. Trip idolizes Virus and tries to imitate everything he does; not only clothing, but his personality as well. History Trip first met Virus at Tatsuo Toue's where Virus had been staying long before Trip arrived. Trip began following Virus around, as he thought everyone else was annoying, and he would try to hit or bite anyone that came near him. Virus was the only person who Trip would speak to and refrain from harming. He acted like a dog who had found his master, only Virus did not act like much of a master to him. Virus and Trip knew everything about Aoba Seragaki since way back in the timeline of the game. They weren't sure at first whether the Aoba they were looking for was really the one in front of them, so they watched him for some time. Two years before the timeline of the game, Aoba went into Rhyme and used his SCRAP on his opponent. Virus and Trip found out about it and erased his memories, keeping Aoba a secret from Toue because they wanted to keep him for themselves. Virus and Trip remained as Aoba's friends. Plot Bad Ending : Trip' ending is connected to Ren's ending. It is unlocked after completing the main four (Noiz , Koujaku, Mink and Clear). While wandering through what seems to be a research laboratory inside Oval Tower, Aoba enters a room where he suddenly hears a voice - the same voice from one of his dreams. Suddenly, he is faced by several other people, which turn out to be members of Morphine, together with Virus and Trip. After revealing the truth about their connection to Morphine, Virus orders the team to beat Aoba up just enough to keep him alive. The latter resists and tries using his power, Scrap, on them, but ultimately fails as Virus and Trip have already prepared for that to happen. No longer able to fight back, Aoba lies unconscious and wonders if this will be the end for him. After a while, he awakes in an unfamiliar room, on a bed with Trip gently caressing him. Virus explains that they intend to keep Aoba for themselves instead of handing him over to Toue, since they dearly love him. Much to Aoba's anger, he is again knocked unconscious. Six months pass, with Aoba still being held as personal slave, seemingly with a completely broken mind, leaving him in a submissive state. Virus expresses his joy when Aoba is submitting to their touch and does not resist. They believe that they do not need any more chains or collars for Aoba unlike before, where he usually struggled and fought back to regain his freedom. The two of them then proceed to use his body to sate their lust. At the end of the scene, Aoba desperately cries as he again starts to wonder when can he will be able to leave this place. Relationships Virus Trip considers Virus an honest person and believes he will never lie to him, though he does not see Virus as a friend, family or lover. The two stay together because they do not hate each other. Trivia *Trip is right handed. *Trip is 6 years younger than Virus. Gallery A9068814f6.jpg|Trip in the anime 4eb3b312gw1ef1m50fjm6j21kw2boqtd.jpg 4eb3b312gw1ef1m4xhsaoj21kw2bo4ob.jpg Virus&TripInfo.PNG|Virus & Trip Info References Category:Character Category:Secondary Character Category:Male Characters